Ympe
}} Ympe Kallikantzaros popularly known as Ympe is the king of all Imps, Kallikantzaros and Gnomes, Ympe is seen as a god by his people and as such, is very arrogant, boastful and somewhat greedy. He came to Earth with the hopes of conquering it but only to be defeated and humiliated by The Exiles. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dimensional Travel': Ympe's major power is the ability to teleport himself and up to about five people/Imps, across space and even to other dimensions. This allows him to travel from his dimension to Earth. *'Unique Physiology': As a mutant Imp, Ympe possesses the powers and abilities which make him superior than the rest of his people. **'Enhanced Strength': Ympe possesses low levels of superhuman strength, making him considerably stronger than the finest human athlete. He can lift 1.5 tons on his own but due to being nigh-invulnerable he can still technically lift in excess of a thousand tons without being crushed beneath it. That is, if he somehow he figures out how to lift it in the first place. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': In addition to great speed and enhanced strength, the Ympe's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Ympe's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. ***'Fire Immunity': Ympe is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He is specially immune to fire and heat. **'Superhuman Speed': Ympe can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. The Ympe is super-humanly fast and can run above the speeds of 450 miles per hour. **'Size Alteration': Ympe possesses the power to reduce himself to the size of a Mymaridae (fairyfly), that is, about 0.7 mm tall. He can also increase size to gigantic heights, requiring the rapid acquisition of body mass. This extra mass fortifies all of his cellular tissues further, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight and giving his high levels of superhuman strength and durability. **'Flight': Ympe has apparently shown the ability to fly in the vacuum of space through his wings. **'Claws': Ympe possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each finger. Even under natural conditions, the claws are razor sharp and are capable of cutting most objects. **'Prehensile Tail': Can use his prehensile tail to grasp objects or simply aid him in balance. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Ympe's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Fear Induction': Ympe's vision is able to evoke and increase fear in those who look into his eyes. Weakness *'Connection With his Dimension': Trivia * While in Myth, Imps are tricksters and pranksters, in this universe they are much more than troubling pests. They are equivalent to the dark interpretation of their rather more aggressive cousins, The Goblins.